things ill never say
by corpsepartyfan
Summary: Ayushiki one shot ayumi tries to tell yoshiki the things she thought she never say


**Ayushiki one-shot!**

**This is my first ayushiki so please be easy on me,this is based on the song "these things ill never say" from avril lavigne also I am not English so sorry if I wrote something wrong**

**Well let's do it!**

Ayumi was nervous,she asked yoshiki to meet after school.

She wanted to say the things she thought she dind't dare to say.

"Shinozaki?" yoshiki was very confused about what she wanted and why she was nervous.

"i-i uh wel um you see…" ayumi was scared to say it but took a deep breath,she grabbed his hand it took him by surprise.

"s-shino-" yoshiki tried to get an explanation but got cut off.

"Don't say anything till I'm finished okay?"She said looking in his eyes.

He nodded and blushed.

She once again took a deap breath and spoke.

"I-"

She started to tuck at her hair.

"Yoshiki i-"

She began to pull at her clothes.

She tries to keep her cool and she knows it shows.

She stares at her feet her cheeks are turning red.

She is searching for the words inside her head.

She's feeling nervous,she tries to be so perfect, because… She knows he's worth it.

_Why!?Why can't I say these things I wanted to say for such a while everytime I have the chance!_She thought. I only have to say this well here I go…

"yoshiki if i could say what I wanna say…"She stopped talking.

Yoshiki gave her a confused look, he looked down at her hand which is squeezing his hard,he was also surprised that she used his first name.

She is starting tot think again. _Why can't_ _i tell him If i_ _could i_ _want to blow him away!_ that I want to be with him every night!

She realized he looked at her hand.

_Am_ _i_ _squeezing… him to tight?_ She thought.

" i-if I could see what I want to see!" she stopped talking yoshiki gave her that confused look again.

If I could say it I would say "_i_ _want to see you go down on one knee…marry me today…"She_ gave him a sadden smile.

_What's wrong with my toung!?_

_These words keep slipping away!_

She started to stutter and stumble a little.

_It's like…I got nothing to say._

"Shinozaki"….he said worried.

She looked at him and thougt _"now or never!"_

"I feel so nervous I'm trying to be so perfect…"

"cause…I know your worth it yoshiki…"

He blushed and felt her hand squeezing his harder.

"I want t-to blow you away!"

"I want to be with you every night!"

She realized his hand started shaking a little

"A-am I squeezing your hand to hard?"she asked and as response he shook his head.

…

"if I could See w-what I want to see!"

"I'd see you go down…on one knee…marry me today…"

She giggled and said "I guess I'm wishing my life away huh?

"well…these were the things..i thought I never say…"

She finished and looked at his face,he had a shocked look and…Happiness?She dind't know…

"I understand if you don't feel the same way….i justed wanted to say I love you…"She said with a sad smile.

She felt him letting go of her hand,did this mean he dind't felt the same way. She could feel tears stream down her face.

"shinozaki…"He said,she looked up at him he wiped her tears away.

"why are you crying?"He asked.

"I-I know….You probably don't feel the same way a-about me…so…"She stopped crying but started sniffing.

"but i guess we can stay friends…Right?She sniffed, not wanting that.

He looked at her and frowned "nah…We can't stay friends…"he said.

Huh!?She said shocked.

He smiled and looked at her,he stroke her cheek. "I love you too much to be your friend…He said.

Her sad shocked face turned into a happy smile… She gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad…"She said.

They looked happily into each others eyes,there faces were so close,there lips were touching.

They both started blushing,yoshiki wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

They started kissing,it was a gentel soft kiss.

They broke apart panting for air they might have kissed for like…Two minutes.

Yoshiki rested his forehead against ayumi's.

"ayumi…I love you…"He said

"I love you too yoshiki…"She replied.

They looked happily at each other,they had a feeling this was the start of a beautifull relationship.

**Done! Thanks for reading!Like i said i am not english…so yeah…**

**Well see you next time.**


End file.
